The Fourkings
by whiteclade
Summary: ever wondered what the fourkings were like before the abyss?
1. the fourkings babylon

(hello and welcome this story tells the lives of the four kings before the abyss i have been working on them for a while so enjoy these stories of babylon,vincent,eldous and delphi)

the four kings first king Babylon

we were once great warriors of the lord gwyn, but we lost ourselves when our hunger for power consumed us. the abyss is a quiet place nothing really moves or makes a sound,atlest untill he came. i turned to see a undead warrior he wore a white clothe covering armor underneath, he weilded a black great sword and wore a gress shield on his back. the warrior fought hard,before i knew it my brother and sisters were defeated only i was left, too weak to fight back he leveled his blade at my throat"may death rest your wrongs"he said before seperating my head from my shoulders, i smiled this curse, the curse of a wraith lord was over.

velka watched their souls depart for the afterlife, she smiled and grabbed them"this world has already lost four of its great warriors perhapse we should give you four another chance"she said before blowing their souls back into the world of mortals but each went to a different world"if you all wish to find each other again you must complete the task known as being a chosen undead"she called out to them, she didnt care wether they heard all she knew is that this would entertain her for a while.

many centuries ago we were nothing more then orphans of anor londo, we had no home and had no where to and eldous my sister helped keep our brother vincent and sister delphi alive, my friend artorious helped by sneaking bread crusts from the squires kitchen. our lives changed one day when we ran for cover from the rain, we went into the darkmoon tomb. guards saw us come in and chased us deeper into the tomb, we ducked behind a pillar in the hallway."where did they go?"one demanded, the other shruged,"what are you doing here" someone demanded. we were shocked but it wasnt us the person was talking to,"some children ran into here lord gwendolyn"the guards answered. gwendolyn one of lord gwyns sons, his brother disappered so he came here to mourn. "i assure you if any children came through here i would know" gwendolyn said and dismissed the guards. he moved over to the pillar we were hidding behind"now what should we do with you"he said looking at us. i steped forward"its not their fault, i led them into here so we could escape the rain"i tried to remain composed but my voice cracked half way smiled at us, and turned around and began to move away he glanced back at us"follow me children and keep pace"he said.

we followed this strange prince, he wore all white except for the half sun on his head, he taught us in the ways of edicate along with magic,eldous didnt take to it and couldnt use it, me and vincent could use normal magic very well but he couldnt use pyromancy where as delphi excelled at it. when he was certain we would be of use to the great lord he brought us before the lord gwyn."father"he said bowing, we did the same,the great lord looked at us then back at his son"what are they doing here gwyndolin?" he asked. gwyndolin walked before each of us and said"these children show great potentional, they could become great warriors of your army, i have tested each and even though some need alittle more help"he said glancing at eldous"they would do great" he ended. lord gwyn got off his thrown and walked over to get a good look, when he was close it felt hard to breath the raw power of the man was massive. he looked at me"so boy, what is your name" he asked, i shook my head"we dont have names"i said trying to keep my voice from breaking, he nodded and began to walk back to his thrown."names are important, names hold a mans reputation, and how would someone know who you are without a name?" he asked. "they wouldnt" i said softly closing my eyes, this was it all that work for nothing we will be thrown out of anor londo"Babylon"he said sitting down, my eyes opened and i looked confused."your name shall be babylon" he said pointing at me, his finger slowly pointed at each of us"eldous,delphi,vincent"he said giving us each a name. he called one of his silver knights over"get squire artorias to show them to their rooms"he said, the knight nodded and ran off to find artorias."well done gwyndolin, you have found great future soldiers"he said praising his son, gwyndolin bowed"i will return to the tomb" he said excusing himself.

artorias showed us to the squires courters,"this is where we sleep"he said "and on behave of the other squires we welcome you"he chuckled"babylon" he said. a girl and a red haired boy came up to artorias"who are they"the boy demanded, the girl elbowed him"be nice to him" she ordered,"orinstine,cairan these are new squires babylon a friend of mine vincent his brother,eldous his sister and delphi his youngest sister"he said introducing everyone. orinstine looked babylon up and down "what could the great lord see in you"he said shaking his head and leaving them, cairan sighed"dont mind him"she said before heading to her bunk. we all went to bed shortly after.

our days of training were hard more so on vincent, he was better with socery then sword play but eldous excelled at it. about 3 months in delphi was sent to train with the witches of izalith and vincent was sent back to gwyndolin for more magic training and to better himself. we kept seperating one day carian and eldous went joined the lord blades, only me artorious and orinstine remained. its was the same everyday train for a few hours and be left to our own devices because we were the best of the squads,orinstines leader ship,artorious's sword play and use of the darkness, and me? well i was more of the one to rush in and cause chaos in their ranks giving opening to the other two.

one day the three of us walked the streets of anor londo, we had just ate some roast to celebrate our one hundreth victory in the squire war games. orinstine was yelling at artorious about him eating too much will slow us down, i was looking around until a white cloth caught my eye, it was being chased by a group of men each wearing white as well they were called the painted warriors,they protected the great art works of the legnendary ariamis. i rushed them, they had no reason to be chasing this person so far from the art halls. it was over in mere seconds their weapons lay on the ground, they looked at me"what are you doing boy"one demanded, he had a metal strip going over where his eyes would be this showed he was the commander of the group. i leveled my blade at him" this person is not under your jeristiction"i said glaring at him, a hand grabed the shoulder of my armor i looked and saw this beautiful face, her hair was white, and her face pale, her eyes were like blue crystals, her forehead had white horns. i lowered my weapon not breaking the stare"she is a abomination boy were are escorting her to a painting to remain their for the rest of her life"he said moving me aside, she handed me something bound in white cloth"i was meant to give this to you"she said, her voice was as beautiful as she was, the painted warriors took her to the lift leaving me their watching them leave. artorious wraped his arm around my neck"what was that about?" he asked, i shook my head rejoining reality just in time to get half of orinstines lecture about not screwing with the painted he was done i looked at the gift she gave me, i unwrapped it and found a silver dagger, its handle looked like it was to a rapier but the blade itself felt alive almost like it was speaking to me.

after my stunt with the painted warriors lord gwyn yelled at me, let me tell you when a guy that can level a entire town with a yawn yells at you, you feel like pudding after words i have actualy seen guys faint after gwyns yellings. years had passed since i saw her that girl but her face remain burned to my mind, when we were told to choose a part of the army i took the chance to join the painted warriors, we were sent into the painting that held real life to bring food and water. but the commander kept me away from a certain painting and i hadnt seen her in any of the others. then one lucky day he called me over"look boy"he said growling at me,"we have had our differances but this painting has grown to be the most dangerous we have lost countless warriors to it but the solo surviving prisoner needs food and water"he said his tone growing strangly soft and kind,"i want you to guard this painting and make regular dives into it to bring supplies to it"he said walking me over to a giant painting, it shown a castle ruins on top of a mountain, and a bridge looking like it would come out of the painting if it could. the dagger she gave me felt warmer at my side, the commander nodded and shoved me forward, i hit the painting my hand touching the canvous"hey what are you doing" i demanded, he chuckled"unlike the others the painting sucks you in"he said laughing as he turned and left me, i tilted my head confused. i tried to walk over and grab the food and water but couldnt move, i looked at my hand it was sucked into the painting. i desperatly tried to pull it out only to be drawn in faster until it consumed me whole. i opened my eyes to find myself inside the painting on the bridge, the wind hitting my face, i walked forward my dagger at the ready. the front door was locked a undead standing infront of it, the moment it saw me it charged. it gave a sloppy swing of its sword, i stepped to the side and drove my dagger into its back at the spinal cord ether killing it or paralizing it i didnt care. the commander sent me in here to die like the others, two more came from the side running at me, they flailed their blades at me, i parried their blades and dispatched them and moved along the side. i was in a run down part of the castle, i looked around a pyro mancer undead threw a flame at me hitting the floor before me, i chuckled and began to take a step towards it but stopped when i heard the floor groan. it gave way, i fell about ten feet to the hard ground.

i layed there for a while before i could move my legs again, when i got up, and heard a cry behind me, i turned holding my dagger up ready to fight. but it wasnt a hostil but another warrior, his legs were broken twisted in terrible ways, i walked over and kneeled before him."well if it isnt babylon"he said chuckling softly, it pained me to see him like this we were taught to see each other as brothers and sisters. he looked at me"i failed i need you to take my mission and bring the supplies to it"he said pointing a shaky hand at the creates near by, i nodded. i was about to get up when he grabbed my arm"i wont last much longer, when i die i want you to take my armor, brother"he said pulling me down to eye level"wear it and dont fail like i did" he said pleaing to me. he died not minutes afterwards, i wasnt giving the sacred armor of the painted warrior because of my crime agenst them when i was younger, but i had to wear his, to honor him. i grabbed the creates and headed for the door them strapped to my back, before i left i looked back at him, lifting the cowl"goodbye brother may you rest forever" i said before pulling it back down.

i tore through the undead that blocked my path,until i found my way up some stairs at the top was a dragon blocking my way, i approched him. he looked at me the heat gathered in his mouth as he was about to turn me to ash until he saw the dagger. he stopped"human where did you get that weapon"he asked looking at it closer"a girl gave it to me, now move aside i need to bring the prisoner here food and water" i demanded, the dragon chuckled and leaped off"go and meet our crossbreed queen"he said before flying off. "crossbreed queen?" i said to myself, i shook my head it didnt matter who or what it was i needed to deliver these, the bridge was broken along the way but had a lower half. i jumped down and moved forward to a big white door, i braced myself the crossbreed queen this thing could be the most monsterous thing i ever seen. i walked in to find a empty room, it was a round room,several openings along the circle, the door slammed behind me. i pulled out my dagger ready for a fight"im here to give you food and water but i dont plan to become your food" i said setting the creates down and backing away from them. i heard the snow on the ground crunching under its feet, i looked at the snow and saw foot prints, they looked human, they grew closer and closer until they vanished, i glanced around but stopped when i found a scyth at my throat and felt the dagger leave my grip."who are you" a voice demanded, it sounded familiar" i am babylon a painted warrior" i responded looking around,"how did you get this dagger" it demanded , the dagger appered in the center of the room" a girl gave it to me before being taken to be put in a painted prison" i said, moving towards the dagger. the scyth reappered but infront of me"is that so"it said kinder, while i kneeled down to grab the dagger a pair of feet were infont of me. i slowly came back up with it in my hand, white fur hung down to its calfs, it folded on its self almost like a dress, its hands were human and the fur leading to the looked like long sleeves that hung down about two feet, finaly her face it was the girl from before

she smiled and wrapped me in a hug, dropping her scythe i stood their worried the red on my face would show through my cowl i wrapped my arms around her. she let go and smiled, she was beaming with joy, we sat and talked it was mostly me telling her about the world then her talking. i finaly looked around" hey priscilla how do i get out of here?" i asked, her smile disappered"your gonna leave me?" she asked a sad look came across her face, i shook my head" im gonna be coming in here daily to bring food and water so we will see each other alot" i said trying to comfort her, her smile returned" you have to jump from the planks over there" she said pointing at the ledge about twenty feet away. i walked over to it her following close behind, before i jumped she grabed my arm and pulled me towards her, her long white hair covered her face. she quickly pulled my cowl up and kissed me, before i could react she shoved me over the edge.

i went from falling a few hundred feet into a pitch black abyss to the art gallery in anor londo, the commander walked over to me"state your name warrior" he said," i am babylon sir" i reported, "babylon where did you get that armor"he said growling his left hand reaching for his sword"i found a brother in the painted world, he begged me to wear his armor and complete the mission he could not" i said. the commander thought for a moment"fine wear it well and honor your fallen brother" he commanded.

years passed me and priscilla spent everyday together,untill i was called before lord gwyn, i walked up to his throne room. artorious was off in the forest of darkroot aparently he found a wolf, lord gwyn wouldnt let it in unless it was trained, orinstine was the commander of the silver knights and gwyns guard and me i became the painted warrior commander. i heard foot steps and looked behind me, i couldnt help but smile at what i saw. vincent was now a great mage, he normaly fought far away from his target but he used a rapier when up close, eldous walked beside him she wore very ornate brass armor, and delphi wearing the robes of the witches of izalith she became a powerful pyromancer. i stood there watching them i almost couldnt believe we were together again, we walked together to gwyns throne room. we each bowed before him, he smiled"welcome four of my best warriors, i want to reward you each of your great service to me" he said getting up from his throne gestering a silver knight carring a box to follow. he stood before us and opened the box"remove your helmets eldous and babylon" he ordered, we did as he wished"you each have served me well like my four great knights artorious,cairan,gough, and orinstine" he said setting something on each of our heads"raise" he told us. we got to our feet"you four will now be know as the four kings of new londo, you shall rule over the new city if anything happens report it to me anything important or threatening to the kingdom" he said smiling at us. we bowed to lord gwyn"thank you for this great honor sir"we thanked him, i turned around to find gwyndolin behind us"well done chil... sorry the four kings"he said chuckling. vincent hugged him they other three began to talk to each other i wanted to stay and talk but i had something to do, i took off the crown gwyn gave us and headed to the art gallery, i touched priscillas painting and waited for it to eat me. "what are you doing" i heard a voice behind me, i looked and saw eldous. she followed me" come on i know you became attached to these painting but spend time with us we havent seen you"she said grabing my arm and pulling me. we didnt budge, the painting began to suck me in eldous trying to pull me out thinking something was wrong. we both were pulled in.

we woke in the painted world, i walked to where i knew priscilla was," babylon where are we" eldous asked looking around. i didnt answer only moving forward faster and faster,i reached the peril white doors and pushed them open,"priscilla i have bad news" i said out loud, eldous followed and looked around"babylon who are you talking to" she said not seeing anyone. priscilla appered infront of us "what is it babylon?" priscilla asked, eldous reached for her sword but stoped when she saw us hug"i have became a king of a new city and wont be able to come here as often as id like" i said in a sad tone, she hugged me tight"well just promise you will come back"she said kissing my cheek.

we left her painting,i always planned to go back but it never happened the city took more work then we though i barly had time to myself. i never saw priscilla again, vincent started ranting about us needing more power how we could be the greatest servents of gwyn. but thats when it all went down hill, we were visited by him.

the primordial serpent kaathe, he offered us a power known as life drain we were blind to the dangers as we accepted. gwyn feared our power and had the four great knights throw us into the abyss below new londo that formed when we let kaathe trick us. artorious,cairan and orinstine escorted us to the tower"how could you do this" i yelled at artorias,"we are friends" i continued my rant. we reached the tower the abyss below they planned to throw us in"babylon, you have became too powerful you are a threat to the kingdom of new londo you and your wraiths will be held here in your own tomb, the city will be flooded to stop the spread of the abyss and the spread of lifedrain" he said and nodded to cairan and orinstine who shoved eldous,delphi and vincent in."i am truely sorry my friend but i have no choice...i tried to talk to the great lord about another way but this is it besides death"he said before shoving me over the edge.

the rest you know we became the creatures known as the four kings, the great wraith lords. artorias vowed to destroy us and bring rest to his best friend, but a problem in oolecil called for him in which he was consumed by the abyss and we stayed there in the abyss waiting. until the undead warrior came and released us. and what of us now? well we will find out.


	2. the fourkings eldous

second king eldous

my life has always been hard, my parents tried to protect me from a bandit that broke into the house. they died, the rest of my family wouldnt claim me so they sent me to a orphanage where the one running the place didnt give a damn about us and let the older ones beat us younger ones. i ran from that place heading to the city of lords anor londo, hoping to be taken in by a good family. humans in anor londo are treated like lower classed citizens unless you were apart of gwyns army.

i walked around keeping out of sight of the guards till i found him, a boy alittle older then me taking care of two younger ones a small boy just old enough to walk and a baby girl. he took me into his strange family, we stole to survive but when they guards were on our heels he would always stay behind and take the beatings for the crime, because we were kids they couldnt kill us.

if it wasnt for the day we met gwyndolin we might not have made it to a older age, we met the great lord gwyn and he took us into his special corps, children that showed great promise for when they grew up. there we met up with artorias babylons friend who helped us by giving us bread crusts when we couldnt get any food, on a side note he was my first crush but thats for another time.

before we were in the corp gwyndolin trained us to be normal citizens and be able to use magic well most of us i cant use it well. soon after we joined the corp they seperated us so they could train us the best way, i was taken into the lord blades a group of assasins for lord gwyn, we took out targets normal soldiers couldnt or that needed a special touch to kill.

the new recruites leaned in around the fire captivated by her story," and now here we are after ten years i am a lord blade offical assasin for lord gwyn" i said smiling as the noobies cheered for me. ciaran walked up behind me" shes the only one to carry that big iron plate she calls a sword" she added before sitting beside me."everyone this is ciaran if you see her most likely your bleeding out, and my zweidhander has helped us in many missions" i wraped a arm around her and gave her a hug." im also her rival for artorias's affection although he doesnt seem very interested in ether of us" ciaran said her face redened alittle, i laughed"well like we could tell he keeps his face covered in that shadowy hood all the time all you get to go off is his voice", she nodded"eldous its time for bed we have a mission tommorow" ciaran said good night to the others and left."well you heard the boss got to go" i said getting up and streching. as lord blades we didnt exactly have a base we traveled around alot in tents llike a caravan, i shared a tent with ciaran. i walked into the tent she was already changed and in bed asleep. out of all the lord blades my armor was the most likely to be seen it was made of brass and had a shiny golden sheen to it, i was called the lord blades wrecker. ciaran was like a older sister i never had since the day we met at the special corps training camp we have been inseperable.

the moring came fast, ciaran was always up before me, shes the one who always got me up. normaly by poking my side with her foot,"eldous come on im not kidding this is a high value target we cant let this one slip by" she called to me putting her armor on, she wore the lord blades uniform a dark blue light weight armor that kept her moving quickly and quiet. i got up and got dressed in my brass armor and straped my zwiedhander to my back and nodded to her saying i was ready. we left our tent and rushed to a pair of horses"whats the target" i called to her." a group of undead blame the curse on gwyn, they demand he cure them, stupid i know but for some reason hes got alot of people behind him now,the main objective is recon" she called her horse speeding ahead.

our horses carried us to a plains area quiet a while away from camp, i slipped my helmet on and hoppedd off my horse and joined ciaran" i know you said recon but how many are they?" i asked hoping to kill someone,"oh not much not much just in the few hundreds" she said putting on her mask, shes a great assasin that mask was a symbol of her hard work and effort. the plains were pretty flat except for the occasional hill here and there. we layed on the ground watching their camp recording the placements of the guards when they swap ect,"so ever think of the time when this is all over?" ciaran asked me scribling down the number of guards. it caught me off guard"um i dont know i always dreamt of slowing down having a family, a little girl who i could teach how to use this big thing" i said patting my sword as it layed beside me. ciaran giggled softly"just become a wife and mother why eldous im surprised i was expecting a 'finished? im gonna kill S. all my life'" she said trying to mimic my voice."very funny but if i were you i would keep my day job" i said looking through my binoculars seeing something going on in the camp men were running here and there. they were grabbing weapon, and fortifying their perimiter."what happened?' i asked ciaran but she just shruged, alarms were going off and everyone in the camp were up and ready to fight. i didnt think much of it till they started coming towards the hill we were on,"uh ciaran?" i said tapping her shoulder,she sighed and looked at me" what?", i grabbed her chin and turned her head so she could see the men coming our way" we got company time to roll out the welcome mat or close the curtens and turn off the lights" i said grabbing my sword, there had to be atlest fifty men bearing down on our position, i hate to say it but someone tipped them off. a single horse and rider dashed off while everyone was packing up."ciaran go grab your horse and get that lone rider i will stop people from following" i called getting up and charging the enemy. i didnt know if she listened or ran but all i cared about was her being away from this fight.

i slowed my pace tying the leather straps around my body till i came to a stop, they circled around me." you drop your weapon and come with us" one said, the rest were calling for blood. i grinned inside my helmet "your men seem to want to have a bit of a brawl how about this then" i said pulling my sword from its straps and stabing it into the ground" a good ten guys come at me with swords, if i dont kill them before i get ran through i will go with you" i called to their squad leader. he smiled" you heard her boys" he called out a subordant trying to tell the leader not to but he shoved him aside" kill the wench" he called out.

ten men charged me at once, too easy, one lunged forward i grabed his wrist and pulled his sword into his friends chest, grabing the dead mans sword and cuting the others head off"two down~" i said almost excited, i wont lie it was a rush to kill someone. i ran at one of them connecting my fist to his face with great strangth sending him rolling back at his commander."get her all of you" he demended, i frowned "so much for the warm up" i said grabbing my zwiedhander the circle of men began to tighten around me.

five chaged, i swung my giant sword the first tried to block it with his only to watch it be cut along with his upper body and the other fours. the men began to act nervous keeping distance from my sword,"get in there you dogs" the leader barked, i looked his way"why not show them how its done big man" i called to him. he stopped for a moment before drawing his weapons and charging, he carried twin daggers i missed him with my first swing. he managed to cut at my back only to find hard brass in his way, i grabed the giant blade with both hands and wiped it over my head and down on top of his, spliting him down the middle. a few of the men vomited" anyone else for the choping block?" i called the men were ready to flee, i simply took a step forward at one the group took two backwards.

no one else died i allowed them to take their dead back to camp as i went for my horse. i headed back to the lord blades camp on the way ciaran met up with me." what did our run away turn up?" i asked her, she held up a bag"a traitor" she simply said her voice was sad telling me it was someone she knew. ciaran was a bit of a loner only kept a few people near her that she felt she could trust, it hurt her very much when they betray her.

we made it back to the camp and reported to our commander, she told ciaran to go rest but kept me alittle longer."eldous your being called to anor londo" the commander said, "sir why am i being called there when im still needed here?" i asked her,"lord gwyns orders" she simply said and dismissed me.

i had a long and lonely ride back to the city of the gods anor londo, i wondered why i was being summoned. i arrived at anor londo in the early hours and there waiting to greet me was the man who started it all, bowed"lord gwyndolin" i said keeping my excitment in check. "you dont need to bow child" he said placing a hand on my shoulder, he gave me a quick hug and motioned to the elevator near by"we cant leave father waiting" he said moving to the elevator.

he showed me the path to the palace and disappered on me, i walked around exploring alittle. i came arcoss a weapons stand and wondered if i could find a new zwiedhander or get mine repaired,"you know the great lord is waiting and you go weapon shopping"a familiar voice said from behind me, i turned to see my brother vincent. i hugged him tight and we walked closer to the palace we talked about what happened to each other over the years. about half way i felt someone was following us i looked and saw delphi quietly smiling and listening to us"why dont you walk beside us and join in?" i asked, she joined beside me as we made our way.

we passed through the large gate and just beyond them was babylon in a pure white cloth armor with some plated armor underneath. after a touching family reunion we stood before lord gwyn, he gave us a great honor of running a new city called new londo, he gave us the title the fourkings and each a fragment of his soul.

(in the abyss)ah such fond memories, but ciaran are you alright? are you still alive? i dont wish you to visit but only to know your happy. im here still in the abyss awaiting my death for one undead to come and claim out peice of gwyns soul. a white streak fell from the hole of our abyss and into our little peice of the void.

he reminded me of babylon on that day we earned this blighted title, maybe just maybe this is our end and we will rest. no more cold abyss no more pain of the past maybe we will finaly be free.


	3. the fourkings vincent

the third king vincent

i never knew who my family was or where i came from, eldous always said it was a blessing i didnt. but i always wondered, my first memories were with babylon and delphi on the streets cold and hungery, but my favorite ones were when lord gwyndolin found us.

the lord took us under his wing and kept us safe feed us and taught us many great things such as my favorite,magic. eldous couldnt grasp it though, after we were intoduced to the great lord gwyn, we were put into a special part of gwyns army for the future. the trainers tried to get me to use brute force but i wasnt the type for it, delphi did better then me but the oldest two babylon and eldous were the best of us.

but there came a time we each had to seperate, i went with lord gwyndolin to inhance my magic and learn from seath the scaleless.

i walked down the hall of the dukes archives, collecting books for master seath. he was my teacher and my keeper, i rushed back with the book he requested. the great pale dragon couldnt move around the archives much because of his great size,"ah vincent" his deep voice rumbled through the halls as i entered his study."always a diligent boy"he said lowering his hand, i placed the books in his hand"im ready for my next lesson sir" i said standing at attention.

the pale drake taught me much of magic as well as taught me how to use a rapier, as the years went on he became more and more paranoid. eventualy i was forced to leave the dukes archives because seath had gone mad, by then i knew almost every spell known. but i was unhappy, the only thing that filled the void i had in my heart was the dragon who was like a father and my brother and sisters. i decided to go see delphi in izalith.

the witch of izalith welcomed me allowing me to stay there and learn some pyromancise as well as some darker magics. delphi seemed happy here and i could see why she fit in with them well and was always surrounded by friends helping her and cheering her on but why do i hate her for that? shes my...adopted family why do i hate it that shes happy? i thought about it as one of them walked up to me what caught my attention was her long red hair."how long are you gonna stay there and just stare?" the daughter of chaos asked sounding a bit mad, "i didnt want to inturupt delphi having fun with her friends" i told her turning my gaze back at my sister.

this daughter of chaos's name was quelag she was one of dephi's friends very harsh but means well and easy to anger. we fought like cat and dog her sister quelanna would always stop the fight, but as the fights continued i started to enjoy them finding it fun and the sound of her voice warmed my heart. one day i confessed to her and she shared my feelings i was over joyed, but shortly after that me and delphi were called to lord gywns throne. i thought it was because the witch of izalith herself was showing the same paranoia as seath, when we arrived i seperated from delphi to go visit seath.

the archives had crystal patches here and there but the workers seemed to be alright, i finaly stood before him once more. he smelled the air"vincent" he said turning his head my way a smile shown,"welcome back dear child" he welcomed me back warmly wanting to hear of my stay at izalith it seemed his affliction was gone, i told him everything from the spells even to quelag and her sister. he was delighted to hear my tales, when i left seath i promised to come visit and then i rushed over to gywns side finding i was the first one to arrive. the great lord smiled at me and patted my shoulder"well done vincent you are one of the greatest mages in lordran " he said leading me on, i looked around for my brother and sisters but i was alone. gywn stopped for a second and looked at me"vincent i have a favor to ask of you" he said his voice was very quiet. i nodded and asked what it was,"i need you to find power more power i want you to strangthen my kingdom not as a soldier but as a general i plan to make you and your siblings kings and queens of new londo" he said a serious look on his face, the years were starting to show his hair was much greyer then last time i saw him. i nodded, gywn smiled and patted my shoulder" i knew you were trustworthy" he said with a smile.

shortly after we were crowned we were given a great feast and everyone including those gywn shared power with came, it was outside so seath was able to join us. him and the witch of izalith talked alot probly sharing knowledge, babylon had to go see something about a painting, i never understood why he went from the army to being a guardian of art but he seemed to be happy. eldous and ciaran were talking and laughing and just enjoying themselves artorias and orinstine were having a drinking contest and gough watched enjoying his friends competion. i smiled thinking it couldnt have gotten better, at that moment i felt someone poke my shoulder i looked and saw quelag she wore a red dress that shined in the moons light.

she looked amazing, she smiled softly and leaned to to give me a kiss. this truely was my happiest moment in my life. after everything calmed down we went to sleep and then my brother and sisters and i left for new londo i still felt her warm lips agenst mine knowing she was telling me to work hard and see me often. but work as a king was demanding, no one was happy and always wanted more, eldous kept the people in line babylon and i made the laws and delphi was the voice of the people three years we worked to the bone, i had no time to see seath or quelag or was able to research for a stronger type of magic like gywn asked. it all seemed like it was gonna come crashing down on me until i met a primordial serpent named kaath he promised me great power of that to be able to surpass gywn it was exactly what i needed with this find i could ask the great lord for help dealing with the people. i taught my siblings how to use it but soon after the people turned strange they became more compliant, our job got easier i was able to leave and see my old mentor and quelag.

i finaly reported this to gywn, i held the magic before him and told him its name"life drain". he smiled and bid me a well done then asked how i came apon it, i told him it was from a gift from hard work. but soon he saw the life drain as a threat to him, he had his army led by orinstine beseige new londo it was then my siblings found the secret i kept from them kaaths hole the one he came to me from he called the dark void i rose from the abyss and said how no human or being could withstand being ingulfed by the abyss. we were held over the hole by orinstine,ciaran, and artorias. i struggled images of quelag flashed in my head, i begged them to release us and said that gywn told me to find power. ciaran pushed me in hugged eldous then did the same to her, babylon was the last to be thrown in i looked up watching the light fade. i damn it all i wont let this consume me i must survive i cant die not yet she still needs me. but before i realised it the abyss had already had its claws in all of us kaath tricked me and all of newlondo parished for it the many people were drown to make sure the spread of life drain stopped with us.


	4. the fourkings delphi

the fourth king delphi

orinstine held me over the hole to the abyss i knew what he had to do his grip on my collar told me he didnt want this. i turned to him and lifted his lions helm, his red hair hung behind his head as a pony tail, his face showing only pain and sadness i looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. i opened my arms and he held me close, i kissed him and whispered"its alright my love im sorry" then i pushed off him he tried to grab me but i was out of reach my siblings were pushed in after me as i fell i could hear artorias holding him back as orinstine wanted to jump in after me. i smiled im glad he will live on for me.

my first memorise were when gywndolin found us, he was like my father and mother at the same time, he taught me to walk and talk even to use magic but i could only use pyromancy. i reached the age of eight by the time we were put into gywns special corps. there i met a red haired boy named orinstine, he loved to talked about how he would lead gywns mighty armies. for a time i kept close to him because babylon and the others were seperated from me.

orinstine was strong for a child even though he wasnt human he had a incredable ability to speed up and glide through the air. he tried to teach me how to do it but i was only human, many times he took me under his wing and tried to help me get better and improve myself. he taught me how to use a halberd very well, we went from children to teenagers together he remained beside me until the day we had to leave each other and join our "focus" studies, they were what made us better in a certain feild then any other i went to learn better pyromancises from the witch of izalith and he went with babylon and artorias to be infantry to learn combat on the battle feild.

gywndolin escorted me to izalith after showing vincent to the dukes archives, the way there was dangerous we passed through a place known as blight town a poisonous swamp that protected izalith from most and those who do get through the guards were big and strong so strong they threw boulders around for fun we passed through a small cave, gywndolin had to bend down to get through. it opened up into a large space that was covered in stones which lead to a tower. infront of us was a line of women and girls in blue clothes that looked like water and stoped flowing in rings on them, the center one steped forward and asked gywndolin to leave, he bowed and bid me farewell. the woman from the center of the line walked up to me"welcome dear child i am the witch of izalith, i will be teaching you and watching over you now" she said her face was mostly covered but i could make out the smile on her face, i nodded and followed her as she and the others left.

i was in awe of how big izalith was and how it was guarded by demons that the witch of izalith controled, i was given a dress just like the others i wore it always just like them. i grew fast in my control of pyromancy the other girls started to talk to me and want to spend time with me including two of the daughters of the mistress i called the witch of izalith the mistress because i thought witch of izalith sounded mean. quelag had a firey temper where as quelan was clam and shy, the oldest quelanna made sure they were alright from time to time.

"come on delphi keep up" quelag raced ahead leaving me and quelan behind, we caught up to her"what is so exciting that you draged me and quelan out here for?" i asked breathing heavy, the lava around izalith was a defencive barriar pyromancers could move it out of the way but it still was hot moving around outside of izalith with the robes on. she pointed over the edge"my mother made a new demon" she said, i looked and saw this centiped thing on the side of the wall looking back up at me,"ok and?" i asked as i had a feeling some terrible plan for fun quelag had was about to happen, she pushed me over the edge, from where we were the fall would kill almost anyone. i flailed my arms and grabbed the demon so i wouldnt fall, its eyes started to glow. quelag jumped down and got on with me pulling her sister down with her, after the demon woke up it launched off the rocks and landed on the ground below shaking and jumping trying to get us off, me and quelan held on for dear life as quelag screamed and yelled her enjoyment.

i couldnt hold forever my grip began to fall me and i was launched off below me was a pool of lava i didnt have time to cast the spell for lava manipulation i was going to die. tears filled my eyes as my last moments wre flashing before me, i closed my eyes and waited but the lava never came i looked and found myself in orinstines arms. he looked older now he was around the age of seventeen and his red hair was put back into a pony tail, he wiped one of my tears away"that was a close call" he said, soon after the mistress stopped her demon and gave use three a harsh punishment even though me and quelan were forced into this.

orinstine came here because he asked the mistress if she can help forge a suit of armor that would grow with his body. she told him it would take a few day and had him stay with me.

it was like old times but different as well, when i saw him he wasnt that goofy kid that wanted me to get better he was the strong, kind man who saved me. i shook my head as my face turned red, what was i thinking he and i are different speicies he will grow to be a giant compared to me, besides he only seemed intrested in the other girls. i sighed and muttered under my breath"guess im not good enough". we normaly spent our days apart him out exploring or picking a fight with the capra demons or trying to hit on the other daughters of chaos. then the day finaly came he had his armor and was going to leave, i was happy but sad at the same time, i wouldnt have to look at him but i wouldnt know if he was alright. i hit my head trying to keep those thoughts from myself.

soon after vincent came to stay with me apparently seath was losing his marbles, then we were called to anor londo for some reason, lord gywn presented us with our new titles,new orders and a shard of his soul to share. he held a grand feast for us that night, vincent and quelag were together being all lovy dovy made me want to retch babylon left to go talk to a girl he liked called priscilla and ciaran and eldous were talking about artorias like he was their idol.

i grabbed a drink from the table and chugged it down it was then i found out i was a light weight when it came to alchohle, my emotions were running rampent and i just got drunk for the first time but i blacked out.

i woke the next morning my head pounding and some how i made it to a bed, i sat up and found i had no clothes so i tried to cover myself with the blanket. when i yanked on it to do so i found i wasnt alone orinstine was in the bed with me. my mind was a wreck at that moment so many things were going through my head so i went on impulse and pushed him off the bed. he slowly sat up and looked at me"whats your problem" he asked rubing his head,"i d-demand a explanation" i yelled, we both grabbed our heads yelling bad idea.

we got dressed and he explained what i did after i blacked out, i walked up to him and told him how mad i was at him for hitting on every other girl but me, and how i had such love for him yet he never looked at me. i continued to rant on causing a scene that amused gywndolin who was near by, he sugested that orinstine take me to my room and let me sleep off the wine. when orinstine got me up there i asked him to help me undress because i was to hot, he refused and tried to leave thats when i grabbed his hand begging him to stay. he sat beside me and talked to me about my feelings for him, at first he just thought it was the alchohol talking but the more i talked about it the more he believed me. after that i kissed him and then we...did somethings and here we are.

i put up my hood to hide my shame i got drunk confessed and slept with the guy i liked all in one alchohol induced night, i felt like i could just die from the embaresment. i got up to go see my sister as i was leaving he grabbed my hand, as i turned to look at him he got up and kissed me. i was shocked but i accepted it, when we broke from the kiss he whispered he loved me too.

after we parted ways and i went to help rule new londo he visited me very often, we had some big plans for us but they were torn to bits by this terrible fate of mine. i hope you can forgive me my love, i thought coming back from my memories as i looked at the disappering light.

it has been forever since then or it feels that way but this abyss may have taken alot from me but it will never take those memories. i heard babylon yell out in anger as a new undead came down into the abyss to fight us, it was strange this one looked alot like he did back then and fought like a painted warrior. he cut babylon down then eldous, vincent followed after that. he walked up to me and lifted his scyth i bowed my head welcoming the death,"delphi you...we all will be reborn" the undead said in babylons voice as the scyth severed my head from its shoulders and i saw my body, my soul left its old tired vessle but i heard laughter.

"this world has already lost four of its great warriors perhapse we should give you four another chance" velka smiled and sent our souls back i opened my eyes to the world of light one more time


End file.
